Tales of Fury
by Tomzilla
Summary: A young man's heartbreak compels him on a journey of vengeance against the most savage creature to ever stalk the Earth.


Tales of Fury

Prologue

The cockpit was devoid of any light. Darkness ensnared the cockpit's lone occupant, permitting him the luxury of a well-deserved silence. Weary eyes closed, further intensifying the surrounding blackness. An abundant of heat robbed the cockpit of its conditioned environment. A tiny, crimson light materialized, and bathed the pilot's saturated face. Sweat secreted out of his pores and rolled down the slopes of his face. Weary, bloodshot eyes stared blankly at the blinking light, mesmerized by its luminance. The flashing radiance temporarily expelled the darkness, and revealed a speaker near its position.

"Danny," a feminist voice stated over the intercom. "Are you ready?"

Danny Taylor blinked, hesitant to respond. His brown hair appeared briefly amid the flickering glow. Danny's young, mature face struggled to show an ounce of emotion. His white skin tried to repel the light, but was unable to restrain the arid temperatures. A droplet of sweat pervaded down his brow, and fused with his right eye. It blurred the eye's pupil, forcing the eyelid to close.

"Danny?"

"Yes," Danny weakly responded, while blinking.

"Roger that," the voice declared.

Danny's fingertip moved forward, stabbing a hidden button. Panels of light flooded the cockpit, usurping the darkness of its dominion. Danny scoped the cockpit, recognizing its features. Hundreds of buttons and levers surrounded him, each designed for a different purpose. Before him, a network of keyboards awaited his command. A helmet sat atop a mechanical shaped sphere, its cords nestled deep inside its artificial core. Gloves were stationed at the base of Danny's chair, while its wires were connected at the foot of the mechanical sphere. Above the keyboard, a photograph of a beautiful woman was looking elsewhere, beyond the picture's boundaries. The cockpit itself was as large as the interior of a car. Danny caressed his militarized uniform, proud of his career and duty. Danny's somber attitude died down, permitting his true personality to take form.

"Michelle, why am I not hearing the launch sequence?" Danny joked, knowing she'd take the bait.

"Danny, you know its protocol to confirm that all systems are ready and—," Michelle's echoing voice stopped. A look of triumph reprised Danny's facade. "Damn it, I don't need to explain this to you. You already know it!"

Danny cleared his throat, "If that was true, why did I ask?"

"Shut up," Michelle shouted.

Her enraged voice forced Danny to wince. "I apologize for my ignorance, it'll never happen again," he declared in a nurturing tone.

But Michelle sensed otherwise.

"Damn it, why do I even bother? Why am I constantly hounded by your childish, immature antics?"

Danny shook his head, "Females…"

"Excuse me?" Michelle replied, her frustration rising. "Did I just hear a sexist remark? You men are all the same!"

"Now who's the sexist?" Danny snickered, fueling the fire.

Michelle stopped, tired of Danny's games.

A wave of silence greeted the young pilot. It reminded him of his mission. Danny sighed, nervous of the near future. For years, he had perfected his mind and skills. Danny distinctly recalled the hours of studying the mechanics of the synthetic machine he presently wielded. Hard work had definitely paid off, but it was Danny's motivation that drove him this far. Danny's eyes contemplated the photograph, recognizing the benign beauty of its subject, forever suspended in time. While Danny faintly recalled her soothing grace, sorrow gripped the foundations of his soul. It was the same grief that motivated him to pursue his career, ascertain vengeance and finally rest in peace.

Chapter One

"The Roots of Love"

_Six Months Earlier…_

Fabrics of sunlight bathed the beautiful terrain. Acres of trees comprised the landscape. Streams of water flowed between the foliage, harboring salmon and other aquatic life. Large mountains loomed in the distance, surveying the natural beauty nature conceived. Years ago, a wealthy family had purchased a large portion of the land, amazed by its wondrous upbringing. The family had a beloved daughter, who fell in love with a man in the military. While they supported their daughter's decision, her fiancé did not have the income to support either of them. They ordered construction crews to build a loving house, where the two would live happily for the rest of their lives…

At the top of a ridge, a house sat silently. Amid the fields of trees, a road made up of dirt flowed directly to the house. A truck drove up its hazy surface, eager to reach the sanctity of the home. It stopped in front of the house, its engine rattling. The driver twisted the key, shutting the engine off. The door clicked open, and a figure stepped out. He shut the door, and strolled to the front door. Blue jeans constricted his legs. A brown jacket, concealing a white shirt, ensnared his muscular upper body. As he moved closer, the front door opened. A beautiful, young woman exposed herself. Her blonde hair glistened in the sunlight. She wore a white dress. Her bare feet stepped forward and touched the soil, feeling its warmth. She had white, tender skin, comparable only to the glow of an angel. Her blue eyes sheltered the reflection of her lover, who had returned after a few years of service in the military. That man was Danny Taylor. Her heart pounded nervously, the mere sight of Danny instilled a relentless state of desire.

Danny walked up, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Missed you," Danny whispered.

The woman in his arms was Katie Taylor, his beloved wife. Katie raised her head, peering into Danny's brown eyes.

"I've missed you, too," she quietly murmured.

Danny kissed her on the lips, unable to let her go. He had long tried to remember the sweet sensation of her embrace. At long last, he had returned to her.

"Let's get inside, it's been ages since I've had the chance to sit down in my couch," Danny announced, and motioned to move. Katie obliged, and allowed Danny to put his arm over her shoulders as they entered the home. Danny analyzed the living room, realizing it had remained the same.

A fireplace was stored inside the far corner of the room, where its crackling flames provided enough heat to keep the house warm. Above the fireplace, a television set sat quietly. On the wall nearby, a hunting rifle was lying peacefully on a wooden plaque, designed to support its weight and shape. A hosts of pictures hung from the walls, each showing Danny and Katie embracing one another, smiling peacefully towards the eyes of the beholder. Soft carpet covered the wooden floor, providing a comfortable experience to any wandering soul. A large sofa rested on the floor, its position purposely stationed in front of the television.

Katie escorted Danny to the sofa. They sat in unison, quick to resume their embrace. Danny pressed his lips against Katie's cheek, confirming his love. Katie sat there, smiling happily. Danny leaned back, admiring the fireplace and its fiery recipient. Katie stared at Danny, realizing not even time had robbed her lover of his youth. Danny tilted his head, meeting Katie's gaze. Katie realized his facial complexion was hiding something.

"What?" she asked.

Danny stared at her, relaxed.

Katie blushed, unable to stop smiling, "Are you going to tell me what?"

"Maybe," Danny revealed mysteriously.

Katie discarded her smile, presenting her famous puppy dog look. Danny gawked into the deep recesses of Katie's pupils, trying to neglect the winning performance of her fake emotion. His eyes wandered the room, avoiding her face. But Danny's gaze returned, unable to resist the temptation of admiring Katie's beauty. Danny bowed his head in defeat, no longer able to resist Katie's secret weapon.

"Fine," Danny declared, "in the truck are two tickets for the two of us to a certain city you've been dying to go to."

Danny became mesmerized by Katie's smile. It dwarfed the brightness of the fireplace and intensified its warmth tenfold.

"Tokyo?" Katie asked, excited. Danny sensed Katie's impatience and excitement.

Danny's face intentionally turned pale, "I thought you wanted to go to Los Angeles," he joked, succeeding in sounding serious. Katie's smile faded. But Danny snickered, unable to withhold his amusement. Katie's mouth opened to speak, but she was too surprised by Danny's gag. It wasn't the joke itself that surprised her, but the fact that she actually fell for it!

"Jerk," she teased, breaking the silence. But her excitement drowned out her surprise. "So we're really going to Tokyo? You're serious?"

"Is my favorite color green?" Danny teased. He extended out his arms, warranting a hug. Katie willingly accepted his sign of affection and hugged him as tight as she could. Danny closed his eyes, savoring his lover's embrace, never wanting to leave. The years of being away from her had taken its toll, robbing him of the one thing his soul yearned to feel. While Danny would proudly sacrifice his life for the welfare of the country, he knew Katie was the reason of why he defended it and made it his profession.

"Don't worry," Danny mused, "I bet Tokyo will be great!"

Chapter Two

"The Unexplained"

_Two Weeks Later…_

_Tokyo, Japan…_

Plumes of dark smoke loomed above the ravaged metropolis. Pillars of fire blanketed entire blocks. The crackling flames incinerated helpless civilians, reducing them to piles of ash. Heaps of rubble clogged up the streets. The exterior of skyscrapers, once large and magnificent, had been reduced to cinders. Dark clouds bleached out the sky, robbing it of the sunlight it so desperately needed. The city of Tokyo was in ruins. Large, monstrous footprints were engraved in the streets, symbolizing the wake of a force beyond Mankind's understanding. Amongst the desolated city blocks, a hotel lay in shambles, barely able to support itself. At the base of the hotel, a man was mourning the loss of his loved one.

Tears leaked out of Danny's eyes. It saturated his filthy cheeks, cleansing the dust from his skin. Blood ran out of his nostrils and leaked over the bulging bruises on his face. Danny held Katie's lifeless hand. He refused to examine the heart wrenching sight before him. While Katie's hand was intact, the rest of the body was submerged beneath the fallen remnants of a ceiling. The massive vibrations in the earth had shaken and slivered the ceiling, sealing Katie's fate. Danny tightened Katie's hand, hoping to feel her warmth and soothing grace. But it was cold.

The ground vibrated beneath Danny's feet. Danny's watery eyes searched for the instigator, intent on locating his lover's killer. Amid a cluster of buildings, a large, lumbering figure marched unopposed. Its size defied the principle of physics. Each step shook the city. Despite its gigantic size, its horrifying features remained shrouded by a dense layer of smoke. But it was then that Danny heard it. A loud, haunting bellow robbed Danny's ears of any sensation. It dwarfed even the rumbling fury of thunder. To Danny, the monstrous roar was an echo of an age long forgotten...

But Danny would never forget the devastation it wrought.

And he would never forget what it took from him.

_Tokyo Medical Hospital…_

_One Day Later…_

The scent of decay was unbearable.

Danny sat quietly in a chair, contemplating his fate. Surrounding the young man were hundreds of people, injured and psychologically impaired. To some, this would be the last day of being alive. To others, the rest of their days would forever be a haunting mirage of misery. Danny smelled the festering scent of death, its putrid presence tempted him to forfeit his life and give up. His broken mind deeply considered such a fate, believing it would be the only way of seeing her again. Danny shifted his head, spotting a young Japanese woman nearby. Her skin had been transformed into a sickening dark crust, devoid of youth. Danny noticed her eyelids were closed, fried beyond repair. But it wasn't her appearance that frightened Danny.

It was her lack of emotion. She was quiet. Not even a tiny sob departed her scorched lips. Danny questioned her health, not even sure if she was alive. But he could faintly hear her breathing. Danny turned, unable to express his revulsion. In front of him, an old Japanese man was carried away on a stretcher, no longer among the living. To Danny's left, a young couple held each other in their arms, thankful to be alive. Danny narrowed his gaze, desperately searching for a place to escape. Only the floor granted Danny solitude.

Light shined down from the ceiling panels and reflected off the floor, illuminating Danny's pupils. Danny's eyes slowly closed, allowing his damaged mind to drift away. But amidst the dark recesses of his mind, Katie's image materialized. Danny kept his eyes shut, preferring her gentle figure. If this was the best way for him to achieve peace, then Danny would never open his eyes again.

"Mr. Taylor?" a strong, masculine voice asked.

Danny ignored the voice and concentrated on Katie.

"Mr. Taylor, can you hear me?" the voice asked again. Katie's mental image was fading. Danny struggled to retain it. "Mr. Taylor, it's a matter of urgency."

She faded. Danny's eyes opened, harboring a livid emotion. But his glowering stare noticed the tall man before him, surprised by his identity. Before him, a ranking military officer patiently awaited his response. The man had black skin and a defining nature, but his gentle eyes drowned out Danny's anger. Danny tried recalling his military experience, but he failed. The current affairs had prevented him from saluting a higher ranking officer. Instead, Danny merely goggled at the man, speechless.

The man browsed at Danny, reading his state of mind. Reaching an understanding, the man addressed Danny, "Mr. Taylor, I apologize for my lack of time. I am Colonel Carol Jackson; I'm stationed at the Camp Zama post. I understand what you're going through. On behalf of the United States military, you have our condolences."

Danny blinked, un-amused.

"But we have urgent matters to attend to," Colonel Jackson announced, "Mr. Taylor, will you come with me?"

Danny's head tilted away and glanced at the people squirming in pain.

"Whatever you have to say," Danny groaned as his gaze returned to Colonel Jackson, "can't it be discussed here?"

Colonel Jackson monitored the dreadful sight.

"Come with me, please," he announced. Colonel Jackson moved a few feet away, but stopped. Danny felt compelled to stay, wanting only to see Katie once more. But without his consent, he stood up and followed Colonel Jackson, departing the hellish room.

_Kanagawa, Japan…_

_Camp Zama…_

Danny sat at a conference table, dumbfounded. The wooden table stretched to great lengths, obtaining the extensive space it needed. White coated walls encased its occupants. The ceiling harbored several plastic panels. Artificial light shined out of the plastic panels and submersed the room. But Danny's tired, blank eyes couldn't decipher anything more. The room was lifeless, meant only to provide dull colors and an ordinary setting. Danny felt trapped and weak. Across the table, Colonel Jackson sat patiently, monitoring Danny's reactions. The silence intensified Danny's weakened state. Combined with his tragic loss, Danny's sanity was hanging on by a thread. Strangely, Danny's crumbling mind faintly recalled Colonel Jackson's monologue and how it ended recently. Danny analyzed certain fragments of Colonel Jackson's speech, but he couldn't understand.

"You can say that again?" Danny exclaimed weakly.

Colonel Jackson sighed, but proved cooperative.

"During your years of service," Colonel Jackson repeated, "we've monitored your statistics and level of accuracy. We've used your recorded accomplishments and had computers systematically fit you in numerous simulations. It is military procedure to simulate tests for all of our pilots. After recording well over a hundred results, we've selected several pilots capable of fulfilling the requirements needed. Your name was among those few selected."

Danny's declining health hampered his intelligence.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Danny asked, riddled with perplexity.

"Since your years of service," Colonel Jackson answered.

Danny tried comprehending the situation, "So, what exactly was all of this for?"

Colonel Jackson articulated his mind, recalling the confidential reports. Upon recollecting the information needed, his lips parted to speak, "Fifty-years ago, a massive creature attacked Tokyo. The Japanese Self-Defense Force engaged the creature, but to no effect. Tokyo was reduced to rubble. Over a million people died. The United Nations supplied the means to help rebuild the nation's economy. To our knowledge, the creature was killed by an unknown chemical weapon. The mystery shrouding the chemical weapon died when its creator sacrificed his life to kill the monster," Colonel Jackson continued, "Since then, the world had called this creature Godzilla. Realizing such a creature was the product of an H-Bomb test in the Pacific, we started wondering if there was more then one. It became a serious, international crisis. If such another highly radioactive creature existed, it would be disastrous."

Danny mentally recalled the recent events and the destruction he witnessed.

"The thing that attacked Tokyo today," Danny mumbled in confusion, "was it Godzilla?"

Colonel Jackson nodded, "Yes, or at least another one. What I'm about to tell you is confidential and cannot leave this room. Do you understand?"

Danny hesitated, but the word 'confidential' intrigued him enough to nod.

"We've been aware of Godzilla's existence for years. The creature had attacked numerous settlements around the world. Fearing a worldwide panic, we cooperated with other governments in hiding these attacks. Since then, we've monitored his movements and kept him at bay by feeding him nuclear materials in inhabited areas. We've managed to study his anatomy and biological structure, enough to drug him and keep the creature at bay. But we weren't always successful," Colonel Jackson admitted solemnly, "recently, Godzilla escaped and was instinctively drawn to his home. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

Danny frowned irritably. The mental image of Katie returned, but it was burned away by his uncontrolled fury. His exhausted body could not cope and it declined, but Danny held nothing back.

"So you're telling me you could've warned those people? You've could've warned me in advance?"

Colonel Jackson remained silent, fully aware of Danny's plight.

"You bastard," Danny shouted, "all of you! Why the hell would I help people like you? You should've killed it! But instead you nurtured it like a pet!"

Colonel Jackson was unhappy to be insulted, but he withheld his rage.

"Is that what Katie would've wanted, Mr. Taylor?"

Danny's adrenaline dropped. Hearing her name was enough to silence him instantly.

"You're not the only one that lost someone today," Colonel Jackson grumbled. His moment of weakness was short-lived and before Danny could comment, Colonel Jackson continued. "We tried killing him on numerous occasions. We used biological weapons, but the creature has an uncharted cellular ability, enabling it to rapidly regenerate its damaged cells. Conventional weapons were useless. Even if we penetrated Godzilla's thick hide, the animal would heal the wounds instantly. It took a nuclear weapon to render the creature immobile."

Danny's face gestured a puzzling glance, "You dropped a nuclear weapon on it and it still survived?"

Colonel Jackson nodded, "There were a few unforeseen obstacles. Godzilla was submerged in water when we dropped the bomb. We realized he was diving, so we had to act quickly. It is unknown just how deep he was. The water absorbed the brunt of the attack. But it was enough to fry his skin and knock him unconscious. However," Colonel Jackson foreboded, "Godzilla feeds off radiation. Even if we badly damaged him, his body started to feed off the radioactive side effects and repaired itself. If need be we will try again, but Godzilla has not yet granted us the luxury of striking him in an open, unpopulated area."

"And this involves me," Danny warily cited, "how?"

"While analyzing the creature, we've sought ways to defeat it," Colonel Jackson articulated, "Godzilla's recent attack has forced our hand in unveiling our top-secret weapon against it."

"What did you do? Construct a giant robot or something?" Danny joked, recalling the recent Japanese cartoons he had seen.

Colonel Jackson peered at Danny, unable to see the humor. "This isn't a laughing matter, Mr. Taylor."

Danny snapped, "Excuse me, but why not address me by my rank? I think I'm entitled to it!"

Colonel Jackson's gentle eyes faded. As he spoke, his strong voice became louder and intimidating, "You are off duty. And even if you weren't, your attitude would not be tolerated. If not for your talents, I'd throw you out. I do feel sorry for your loss, but now isn't the time to mourn. Godzilla is at large and we need to be ready," Colonel Jackson coldly announced, "and in order to be ready, we need a pilot at the top of his game!"

Danny avoided eye contact, unable to meet Colonel Jackson's fiery gaze. The events of today would forever haunt him. And no matter how much he prayed, Katie would never come back. Danny felt as if there was a hole in his chest, replacing the section of his heart. Katie was the reason of why he served his country. She fueled his ambition and talents. Without her, he felt useless and deprived of ever summoning courage again. But as his eyes closed, Danny mentally recalled her beauty and the wonders she brought into his life. Her graceful image broadened his mind, compelling him to stand up and help those in need. Katie's loving memory purged Danny of his restraints and summoned the heart of the soldier within. Colonel Jackson rose out of his chair and walked away, seeking to exit the room. But Danny's eyes opened and burned with a newfound sense of bravery. The love he had for Katie would transcend his despair. If he was going to accept Colonel Jackson's offer, he'd do it only to protect the people of the world from Godzilla and shield them from ever feeling the pain he had come to loathe.

"I'm in," Danny declared, postponing Colonel Jackson's stride. Colonel Jackson turned and analyzed Danny's sudden change of character. Agreeing with what he saw, Colonel Jackson gestured for Danny to follow him. Danny rose out of his chair and followed the Colonel willingly.

The cold comfort of the outside world failed to enter the massive hangar.

Within the hangar, hundreds of military personnel were tasked in fulfilling their duties. Electricity empowered the station with a staggering amount of power. The latest technological equipment constantly monitored the latest endeavors, carrying out its programmed assignments. At the center of the massive facility, a round, metallic shaped object rested silently. Strong, synthetic panels kept the object off the ground. A shiny coating of metal concealed the internal circuits and robotic hardware. At the frontal arc of the craft, a metallic door opened, revealing a massive spotlight. An alignment of rocket boosters was concealed underneath its base. A compartment on opposite sides opened, revealing over a dozen missiles ready for departure. At the apex of the craft, similar compartments surfaced. Near the huge spotlight, tiny holes on opposite angles concealed a deadly weapon.

Danny stood in disbelief. The mere sight of such an amazing vessel rendered him immobile. Next to him, Colonel Jackson shared a similar emotion, only he could still control his legs. Colonel Jackson turned to Danny, recognizing the young man's astonishment. But when Colonel Jackson tried to address Danny, the craft's rocket boosters activated. From inside the craft, hidden machines twirled and clattered, enabling the rockets to carbonize the air. Its loud sound rendered Colonel Jackson's words mute. Danny didn't even notice Colonel Jackson was talking to him. The vessel's rockets created a hot gust of wind that pushed Danny back. The heat was bearable, but the synthetic panels that supported the craft's mass burned bright red. Danny's pupils concentrated on the burning radiance, its fiery essence quickly reminded him of his recent affairs.

But Colonel Jackson grabbed his shoulder, breaking the hypnotic hold. Danny noticed Colonel Jackson pointing at a nearby control room, and waved for him to follow. They walked away from the huge craft and approached the entrance of the control room. Automatic doors slid open, allowing Danny and Colonel Jackson to enter. Glass and soundproof walls kept the control room unaffected by the outside occurrences. Over a dozen technicians were presently monitoring their personal computers. Each computer contained a different account of the craft and its mechanisms. One computer gave a detailed glimpse of the craft's interior. Another monitored the weapons and their present conditions. The craft's power meter was at its peak. The repercussions of its activation indulged the technicians of any improvements.

"This is the control room," Colonel Jackson stated. "These Men and Women constantly study the craft outside. Their primary duties are not only monitoring its glorious hardware, but also searching for any repairable flaws."

Danny nodded spontaneously, unable to comprehend the logistics. "What's it called?" he asked.

Colonel Jackson faced him, "We don't have a name for it yet. The development, however, has been referred to as 'The Super-X Project'."

"Super-X," Danny mused, naming the craft.

"Well, I guess it is only natural for the pilot to codename his ship," Colonel Jackson conceded.

Danny grew pale.

"As I've already explained," Colonel Jackson revealed, "your skills of a pilot are the reason of why you're here."

"Seriously," Danny skeptically asked.

Colonel Jackson nodded.

"Well," Danny muttered, while facing the Super-X, "she is beautiful."

"Indeed," Colonel Jackson concurred. He walked over and approached the nearest technician. The technician immediately saluted. "At ease," Colonel Jackson commanded. "Please explain to Captain Taylor the specifications of the," Colonel Jackson stopped to recall its name, "The Super-X."

Danny smiled, but concentrated solely on the technician. The technician was a white male in his twenties. He wore a white lab coat. Glasses were shelved on the technician's face. He had black hair, but a skinny face. In fact the glasses seemed a bit too large, but they somehow remained still. On the technician's coat, the technician's name was branded on a plastic name tag.

_Woody Buckley, Head of Operations_, Danny mentally probed.

"Captain," Woody exclaimed, "The 'Super-X' as you call it is a craft designed to operate in any environment. It is shielded by a thick layer of titanium alloy, allowing it to repel even the hottest temperatures. But it can also operate underwater, however it would indeed hamper its abilities, but we're making progress. Still, test simulations have shown it is incredibly agile in the air. Its shape allows it to move in every single direction. The weapons consist of armor-piercing missiles, designed to penetrate even the thickest material. Hence: armor-piercing…"

Danny grew tired of hearing Woody's voice. While Woody was informative, his voice was irritating. Danny also sensed a layer of arrogance emanating from the technician's monologue.

"…the missiles possess enough explosive force to annihilate an entire tank battalion and…"

Danny's eyes drifted elsewhere. Colonel Jackson's gaze had already fallen to the ground. Woody was oblivious and continued talking.

"We've reconfigured the laser cannons, but the ship's power core cannot supply enough energy to keep the lasers active for more then ten-seconds."

"Wait, laser cannons?" Danny inquired, his attention aroused.

Woody stopped, irritated by Danny's interruption, but concealed his feelings, "Yes, laser cannons. The vessel can fire lasers at its target."

Danny shook his head in amazement, "The Super-X can do that?"

"Yes," Woody replied, annoyed. "The 'Super-X' can do that, as I eloquently put it. Its spotlight is useful when it is dark or when the craft has been submerged in the deep depths of the sea. But its radar and sonar system would prove more useful."

Danny nodded, but looked overwhelmed.

"Don't worry," Colonel Jackson said after noticing Danny's reaction, "You'll be receiving a handbook to study and learn every night. There will be modifications, but ultimately the Super-X hasn't changed a great deal."

Woody grew nervous, "Uh, sir, are we really calling it the Super-X? I mean, since I am the Head of Operations, shouldn't I give it a better codename?"

Danny ignored Woody's blatant grievance.

"As far as I'm concerned," Colonel Jackson pledged, "Super-X fits the bill. I have no problem with it."

Woody blushed, angered by Colonel Jackson's decision, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Well, understood sir." Colonel Jackson turned to Danny, amused by Woody's reaction. "Anyways," Woody stated while trying to suppress his disappointment, "as the Colonel stated, you will receive a handbook detailing the abilities of the…Super-X."

"Thank you," Colonel Jackson gestured. Woody nodded and turned away, returning to his duties.

"Nice guy," Danny snickered.

Colonel Jackson formed a crude grin, "He had his heart dead set on piloting it. After all, he helped design and build it. But he doesn't have the piloting abilities."

"So what now," Danny asked while yawning.

"You get some sleep and then report back in the morning," Colonel Jackson alleged. "You'll be issued a uniform. We'll go over the technical aspects of the Super-X and then you'll meet your other operators."

Danny responded, "Other?" Colonel Jackson quickly glanced at Woody. Danny stared at Woody, dismayed. But Danny shook it off and lazily saluted his Colonel. "Good night, sir," Danny said and exited the control room.

Colonel Jackson watched Danny leave the confines of the hangar, surprised by Danny's conveyance of excitement and guilt.

_The Next Morning…_

He finally figured it out.

Danny lay quietly in his bed, wearing a white shirt and gray boxers. He observed the typical structure of his quarters. The dull colors and ordinary design greatly resembled the conference room. White, plastered walls contained him. A working desk was nestled in the corner. Thick, plastic notebooks covered its surface, providing a wealth of knowledge for the Super-X and other military protocols. Out of the wall, a tiny lamp stretched out and covered the desk with its ambience. The hard floors remained cold and unwelcoming. Even the gray bed sheets failed to provide any sense of morality or shelter. While they succeeded in providing warmth for Danny's body, the lifeless cloth represented the obedient duties of a soldier.

_How boring_, Danny protested. These rooms were designed to be dull and ordinary. They were designed to keep people obedient and lend their undivided attention. But Danny should've been aware of this since the beginning. He had served in the military and sat in over a dozen rooms identical to this one. While receiving orders, Danny bunkered in similar conference rooms, listening to his superiors. In a command center, it wasn't any different. But there he was, devoid of any freewill. It was the only way the military could operate. Ranking officials had to take chances. Soldiers had to become mindless grunts, and suppress their humanity. Otherwise, the missions would become a complete failure. The enemies of warfare would take advantage of a soldier's sign of weakness and slay them. Danny knew why he had forgotten the ethics of a soldier. But it didn't stop him from asking. The answer arrived immediately. It was Katie. While serving, Danny turned his mind off and followed orders. It was the only way he could survive. Unlike his comrades, Danny's sanity remained intact. He knew if he followed orders and kept calm, he would return to her. She would always be there for him.

But he wasn't there for her. Wracked by guilt, Danny lingered out of his bed and planted his feet on the floor. Its cold front instilled its frigid essence. Danny ignored it and approached his desk, where his clothes remained scattered on the floor. A sudden knock at the door intruded his stride.

"Who is it?" Danny demanded gravely.

"Colonel Jackson has instructed me to deliver your uniform, sir," a soldier responded.

Danny hesitantly responded, "Well, leave it outside, please."

"Understood sir," the soldier replied. After a brief silence, the soldier delivered further information, "Colonel Jackson wants you at the hangar immediately, sir."

"Uh, thank you," Danny replied nervously.

"My pleasure sir," the solider concluded.

Danny pressed his ear against the door, wondering if the soldier was still there. Distant footsteps distributed the answer. Danny rotated the knob and opened the door, spotting his military uniform lying on the ground. He picked it up and brought it into his room. Danny closed the door behind him.

_The Hangar…_

Properly dressed in his uniform, Danny marched beyond the security gates and entered the hangar. Super-X greeted its captain by instilling a great sense of pride and excitement. Danny glanced at the Super-X, admiring its incredible build. It was still a sight to behold. Danny had never seen such a beautiful instrument of technology. He started wondering if he was worthy of sitting foot in its cockpit and pilot it.

"Captain Taylor," Colonel Jackson shouted, bouncing his voice off the distant walls of the hangar.

Danny turned, spotting Colonel Jackson approaching him. A group of people were accompanying him. Danny identified one of them as Woody. The other was a beautiful, black woman. Wild winds entered the bay of the hangar and blew softly against her hair. She conveyed a great sense of strength and stature. Unlike Woody, she wore a militarized dress. Her azure eyes concluded Danny's impression of her amalgam of beauty and strength.

"Good morning, Captain Taylor," Colonel Jackson kindly stated. Danny saluted Colonel Jackson. Colonel Jackson returned the sentiment, "At ease. Well, I thought I'd introduce you to your commanding officer. During your missions, Major Jackson will be in command and supplying you your orders."

Danny glanced at the woman, constraining his surprise. It wasn't her rank that caught Danny off guard, but her name. "Any relation," Danny asked, aroused by curiosity.

The woman spoke, "Colonel Jackson is my father."

Danny slightly chuckled. Major Jackson was surprised by Danny's reaction. "Oh, my apologies," Danny wittingly replied.

"Dooley noted," Major Jackson scorned.

Colonel Jackson noted his daughter's frustration, "Captain Taylor has a profound sense of humor. But it is his skills of a pilot that has brought him this far. I assume you read about the Super-X, correct?"

Danny instinctively nodded his head, but knew he never did. In fact, he immediately went to sleep, ignoring the setup the military had already prepared him for. Danny prayed his superiors bought it.

"Excellent," Colonel Jackson exclaimed, unknowingly relaxing Danny. "We have a simulation room prepared. Let's see what you've learned."

Danny grew pale. Major Jackson and Woody followed the departing Colonel. Danny reluctantly pursued them, knowing he'd regret it.

_Simulation Room…_

Darkness consumed the room. In the center, tiny lights provided the only source of radiance. They revealed a plastic duplicate of a cockpit, laced with hundreds of buttons and computers stationed on the side. A chair was positioned in the center. In front of it, a mechanical sphere loomed above a keyboard. A tense Danny emerged from the darkness, surprised by the sight before him. He looked around, trying to identity the walls, but blackness repelled his vision.

"Captain Taylor, sit in the chair," Colonel Jackson's digitally amplified voice asked. Danny obliged and sat in the chair. His heartbeats intensified, increasing his nervousness. "Captain Taylor, why are you nervous?"

Danny gulped, "How did you know?"

"Your uniform contains a function that monitors your pulse," Woody explained. "It allows us access to observing your health."

"Neat," Danny replied, un-eased by Woody's explanation.

"All right Captain Taylor," Major Jackson announced relaxingly, "Please inform us of what you've learned."

Danny knew he was being watched. To avoid any suspicions, Danny kept his facial expressions toned down. But he couldn't control his heart rate.

_Monitoring Room…_

Beyond the reach of the simulation room, Colonel Jackson stood patiently. A bluish luminance, supplied by the room's computerized hardware, kept his features alit. Technicians monitored Danny and the simulation room's components. Major Jackson and Woody stood behind the Colonel, skeptic of Danny's performance. Woody reached over and pressed a button, cutting off communications between them and Danny.

"He may look brave, but his pulse betrays him," Woody exclaimed, eager to damage Danny's reputation. "Shouldn't a pilot be perfectly calm?"

There was truth in Woody's words. Colonel Jackson remained silent, secretly aware of Danny's health and state of mind.

_Simulation Room…_

Danny scanned the artificial cockpit. Its accessories baffled Danny's intimidated mind. He tried searching for an easier instrument, one that was self-explanatory. But none of them provided the excuse Danny needed. He would have to use his imagination. Danny spotted a pair of gloves resting at the foot of the chair. He reached down and picked them off the floor, and allowed them to nestle on his lap.

"These are gloves," Danny declared. He stopped, but realized he had better further explain their purpose. "They are designed to receive, well, absorb the trauma of the aircraft, without endangering the pilot."

The eerie sensation of silence proved to be Danny's only response. Danny pondered his actions, wondering if he should continue or reveal the truth. But before Danny could reiterate his response, Woody digitally responded, "Is that in the manual?"

Danny chose to continue the charade, "Yes, it was."

"Strange," Woody revealed, buying Danny's lie. "I suppose you accidentally received an old, out of date manual.

"Oh?" Danny replied triumphantly.

"Yes, but I might as well explain its true significance. You see those gloves are attached to the ship's mainframe computer, which would activate the main form of control, allowing you to pilot it. You see, the ship utilizes a sophisticated form of virtual reality. Those gloves grant you the ability to activate your virtual commands." Danny was speechless. Woody took comfort in Danny's public amazement, and continued, "Those buttons and levers you see, or will see, would digitally appear. But since the virtual world can't contain the activations of the ship's abilities, it does manage to reveal them exactly where they are, allowing you to press them at your whim. Do you see the helmet?"

Danny scoped a helmet lying on top of the mechanical sphere.

"Do you know what it does?"

"It is the main thing I use to see virtual reality?" Danny guessed by using the information Woody unwittingly supplied.

"Correct," Woody revealed, "It is the device that will show you where you are. Put it on." Danny would normally not take orders from one of an inferior rank, especially someone as annoying as Woody, but his curiosity allowed it to transpire. He slipped the helmet over his head, surprised by the sudden darkness. He expected to see a computerized graphic of the virtual world. "After we configure your information into the ship's mainframe, granting you access and permission to pilot it, you will be able to automatically activate the virtual menu just with a thought. Until then, we'll have to activate it from here."

A series of digital graphics flooded Danny's vision. Danny was astonished by the realistic images flashing before his eyes. Images of mountains swiftly flying pass captured Danny's attention. He suddenly realized he was observing the point of view of an aircraft flying extremely fast. Suddenly, Danny's nervousness faded. His heart rate returned to normal.

"These are the images recorded for an F/A-18 Hornet," Woody bragged, "Of course, the ship we've designed would move faster."

"It's important for you to learn the schematics as quickly as possible, Captain Taylor," Major Jackson warned, "We need you ready. Godzilla could attack any moment."

Danny ignored the introduction of the foul creature, "Well, I was told there were other pilots considered for the job."

"None of them rival your expertise," Major Jackson confessed. Danny took comfort in her words. "Now, Captain Taylor, I suggest you take the controls and we'll begin your simulated training."

_Hillside…_

_Twelve Hours Later…_

The Sun had vanished.

An exhausted Danny reached the summit. Normally, he'd be able to hike up any hill with the utmost ease, but after hours of engaging in numerous simulations, Danny was not only physically exhausted, but mentally fatigued. Sweat secreted out of his pores and saturated his uniform. Danny bent down, hoping to fill his lungs with a fresh wave of oxygen. As Danny reflected the day, the night sky provided a gratifying sense of clarity. Miles away, the city lights of Zama illuminated the horizon. The artificial radiance merged with the blackness of the sky, providing an unspoken bond of tolerance.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Major Jackson asked, reflecting on Danny's feelings. Danny shifted his gaze and acknowledged her stature by saluting. But Major Jackson ignored his recognition of her rank and walked up next to him. "It reminds me of what we're fighting for."

Danny lowered his hand, confused. "Isn't it our duty just to defend America?"

"Yes," Major Jackson admitted, "but it's also our duty to defend our allies and people in general. Be it against other people or a giant, crazed reptile."

Danny closed his eyes, attempting to recall the haunting image of Godzilla. But the creature remained hopelessly shrouded. And yet, Danny felt a sense of hatred for the monster. It was Godzilla that changed his life forever. It was Godzilla that heralded Katie's demise. Danny truly didn't care about the creature. To him, it was a worthless spawn of nature, a living nightmare designed for the sole purpose of bringing terror to the world. Danny recalled reading about the creature and how it attacked Tokyo decades ago. It destroyed a large portion of the city. It burnt it to the ground, along with its people. Decades later, the world had supplied enough money and manpower to help rebuild the city. Danny always wondered why Katie was intrigued by Tokyo. Perhaps Godzilla's attack played an obscured, yet pivotal role in attracting Katie's imagination? It seemed as if it was predestined for her to spend the last moments of her life in the city she had long sought to visit. And that made it unbearable. Danny was torn between his duties as a soldier and a human being. He knew the only reason he agreed to become Super-X's designated pilot was to enact vengeance. Slaying Godzilla was the only thing that fueled his ambition. But he would not let it conquer him. He would not let it rob him of the only thing precious to him. Katie's memory would never be dwarfed by Godzilla's unspeakable wrath.

"Major, permission to speak freely," Danny requested diligently.

"Danny," Major Jackson whispered, "we're off duty. Just call me Michelle."

Danny tried smiling, but his thoughts counteracted any sign of emotion. "The Colonel is your father, right?"

"Yes," Michelle replied maturely.

"Yesterday, he mentioned I wasn't the only one that lost someone, and I..."

Michelle's comforting face changed. The sadness that was buried beneath her beautiful face revealed itself. Danny realized his mistake, and chose not to continue. He felt uncomfortable being around her, a complete stranger. And before they could interact, he had already hurt her feelings. Danny pondered Michelle's hidden tragedy. But he wouldn't dare speak his thoughts out loud.

"I'm sorry," Danny said, breaking the silence.

Michelle shed a drop of tear. It twirled down her cheek and was pulled to the ground. Michelle watched the tear splash against the soil. She wondered if her father would allow her to talk about the touchy subject. But she was in charge of her life. If her father would not permit her to talk about her feelings, then it would be his problem. "Don't be," Michelle stated, accepting Danny's apology. "We're still stunned. I don't know how my father feels, but it seems we both took the same abstinence. I felt the best way to prevent any pain would be to continue working and push the project even further. But at the same time, I tried keeping calm and treat everyone with respect. Everyone here was devastated by Godzilla's sudden attack. We thought the government had everything under control," Michelle calmly asserted, "but we were wrong. It just encouraged us all to locate a pilot and get the job done. It was the only way to ignore the pain, to ignore the sadness."

Danny felt Michelle's grievance. Michelle remained focus on the backdrop of the distant city. She felt uncomfortable in showing weakness, especially to Danny.

"But no matter how hard I try, I keep seeing her face every time I close my eyes," Michelle sobbed, unable to suppress her emotions, "and she would always smile at me. I could hear her voice as if she was still here with me, singing me to sleep, telling me everything would be okay. But things will never be okay," Michelle concluded. "I can see everyone slowly crumbling. Super-X was never taken seriously, it was just a military project designed to appease the powers that be. To unveil to the world and calm everyone down, letting them know all is well. But do you think those people," Michelle lectured as she pointed at the city before them, "feel safe? Nobody feels safe. The world is on red alert. People back home are wondering when or where Godzilla will appear next."

Danny imagined the terror unfolding beyond the horizon. He pictured naval battleships being called back to patrol America's coast. Skies were no doubt filled with fighter jets, assigned to spot and engage Godzilla at will. Oceans contained submarines skimming the deepest trenches, fearing that just one of them harbored the monster. And then Danny dwelled on the human psyche. Millions were no doubt flooding the streets, protesting for or against Godzilla's existence. Riots would no doubt swallow entire cities and topple their governments. Church officials would urge their members to remain calm.

Chaos, it was the only way to describe the worldly affairs.

"But if my mother was still here, I'd feel safe," Michelle sobbed. "No matter what, she'd always greet me when I came home. She always told me I'd find a nice, handsome man and that I'd single-handedly save the world. But she isn't there anymore, and she never will be."

Danny placed his arm over her shoulder, comforting her.

"I know how you feel," Danny whispered. "And believe me when I tell you it is all right to cry."

Michelle tried stopping her tears, but failed. "I'm not a weakling," she expressed defiantly, "she never raised a weakling."

"No, she didn't," Daniel calmly asserted, "She raised a beautiful, caring woman, one that does make a difference in the world."

"Oh shut up," Michelle teased. Danny accepted her as a friend, one he knew he could trust with his life. Unknown to Danny or Michelle, Colonel Jackson watched from the foot of the hill, proud of both of them. Colonel Jackson's closed his watery eyes and walked away, leaving Danny and his daughter alone.

_The Cafeteria…_

_Two Hours Later…_

Chunks of meat rested delicately on a stove. Beneath the grill, the fusion between gas and electricity forged bluish flames. The flames shot out, inheriting the base of the metallic segments. As a result, the grill directed the heat into the meat and boiled its lifeless essence. Steam climbed out of the meaty exterior, entangling the air and spreading its delicious odor. A Chef loomed over the fried panels of meat. He randomly slipped a spatula beneath one of the meats and separated it from its boiling resting place. In a showcase of skill, the Chef flipped the meat into the air, and caught it with the tip of the spatula. He repeatedly the process, but at the last second, he allowed the meat to drop back into its spot.

Beyond the busy kitchen, military personnel crowded around the tables. Forks impaled the meaty exteriors of their meals. Hungry mouths devoured the food. Hands poured water and other liquids down their throats, fulfilling their appetite. During the feast, weary eyes would wander away and search for solitude. A television set hung from a ceiling panel, garnering their attention. Behind the glassy frame, reporters informed viewers of the aftermath of Godzilla's wrath. Grainy images of what was once Tokyo flashed before the international community, relaying the untold horrors to every television in the world.

Everyone was silent. None would dare take another bite. The basic routine fulfilled its course. Everyday, soldiers, technicians and other military personnel entered the cafeteria, intent on quelling their insatiable hunger. But the appetites were short-lived. It wasn't long until the news reminded them of the chaos ensuing beyond their boundaries. And every time the cameras focused on a destroyed hospital or a scalded victim begging for aid, the hopeful atmosphere crumbled.

"Turn that garbage off," Woody angrily demanded. Other personnel noticed Woody standing near the entrance. Nobody knew how long he had stood there, but the anger clouding his face conveyed his feelings. "I said turn it off!"

"No," Colonel Jackson grumbled as he loomed behind Woody. Fear crawled up Woody's spine, replacing his anger.

Woody backed away, "Can I ask why, sir?"

Colonel Jackson ignored Woody's whiny voice and addressed his question, "We need to remember what we're fighting for. We need to remember what we must prevent. It's that simple."

"Sir, with all do respect…" Woody replied, gathering courage.

But Colonel Jackson dissipated Woody's rarity of valor, "Excuse me?"

Woody's face mimicked a harmless façade, "I'm not trying to be offensive, sir."

"Then what are you trying to be?" Danny asked as he entered. Michelle strolled pass Danny and approached the counter, starving.

Woody's disgruntled face found no substance in Danny. The scientist showed nothing but contempt, "I don't see why it matters to you, Captain."

Danny chuckled softly, insulting Woody's demeanor, "I do."

"Let me explain it in a way you would understand," Woody declared, "There is no point in being reminded of our mission. We know what we must do. Every time we turn on the TV, we see the world crumbling before our eyes. Why the hell are we torturing ourselves?" Nobody replied. Danny carefully formulated his thoughts, choosing his words carefully. Colonel Jackson ignored Woody, focusing his attention on the news. Woody shrugged, intimidating his audience. Realizing victory is near, Woody continued, "We don't have to. None of us have to. All we need to do is focus on the objective at hand and fulfill our duties."

"Your points are valid," Michelle conceded. A surprise gesture fluctuated from Woody's arrogant visage. Against the counter, Michelle picked her food and positioned it on a tray. But she never met Woody's prideful gaze, "However, I'm reminded of the worldly affairs everyday. You don't need a stupid TV telling you why you should feel grief."

"Major, an excellent response as always," Woody muttered, "but I don't need to be reminded of what I lost."

Michelle expressed surprise, "I apologize, I did not know."

Danny's mind reformulated its feelings, no longer harboring any animosity. Despite Woody's annoyance, Danny finally understood his repulsive behavior. Feeling sympathy, Danny addressed the stubborn technician, "We all suffered a loss. You're not alone."

"I accept your apology, Major," Woody said, addressing Michelle. He focused on Danny, "I don't need your sympathy."

Danny understood and nodded his head.

"You think I'm glad I loss my stock? I have nothing, nothing!" Woody revealed, desiring more compassion. "This is all I have left." Danny's sympathy evaporated. Colonel Jackson frowned, but remained quiet. Michelle mimicked her father's reaction. But Danny walked up into Woody's face, showing no fear or remorse. Woody backed away, taken aback. "What do you think you're doing?" Woody demanded.

Danny's undying glare answered Woody's question. But instead of verbally lashing out at Woody, Danny physically assaulted him. Danny slammed his fist into Woody's face, and knocked him off his feet. The onlookers were silent, yet deemed Danny's action right. Colonel Jackson enjoyed Woody's pain, but knew he had to react. The Colonel marched over and separated Danny from the fallen Woody. A dark bruise had swelled up beneath his left eye. No critical damage had been inflicted, except Woody's ego. Woody tried standing up, but his body felt too weak. His vision became distorted, preventing him from properly spotting the people around him. Woody reclined on the floor, whisked away from reality and slept.

"Captain," Colonel Jackson calmly affirmed, "I suggest you return to your quarters and await further instructions."

Danny sighed, "Sir, I'll likely be suspended."

"That's my decision to make," Colonel Jackson groaned. Danny complied willingly and exited the cafeteria. Michelle walked up to her father, ignoring Woody's unconscious state. "What am I going to do?"

Michelle paused, searching for an answer. "Well, he did deserve it."

"I know," Colonel Jackson admitted.

"I recommend a warning," Michelle concluded.

Colonel Jackson chuckled, amused by his daughter's strategy. "Yeah," he tittered, "sounds good."

Chapter Three

"The Dogs of War"

_Military Training Ground…_

_Six Months Later…_

Darkness cradled the sky. Thick clouds, dampened by the lack of sunlight, shielded the earth from the stars. In a flat valley, a battalion of unmanned Type-90 Tanks pressed forward. The ground rumbled beneath the armored division's charge. Their metallic tracks grinded the dirt and visibly scarred the soil. Advanced computers controlled the instruments of war, receiving instructions from a command post. Its sophisticated technology enabled it to detect targets under the cover of darkness. Despite the advanced hardware, the remotely controlled tanks had not yet been able to perform complicated strategies. But their purpose was meant only as a test. Miles away, missile launchers hid amongst a group of large boulders. Groups of radar dishes scanned the sky, searching for the unseen target. Nearby, control stations monitored the performance of the radar dishes. The operators patiently waited.

A stroke of light pierced the darkness. It appeared only as a little dot, but as the unseen object drew closer, the light intensified. Amid the blackness, the object's outline revealed itself as the Super-X. As the Super-X approached its assigned trajectory, its advanced radar system detected the layout of the terrain and its hostile forces. The spotlight attached to the Super-X's frontal position disappeared. Without hesitation, the cloaked craft took action. Streaks of fire blazed out of its backside, allowing the Super-X to reach amazing speeds. The Super-X defied the limitations of its mass and swept down into the valley, and hovered only a few feet above the terrain. The aerial object heralded winds that billowed off the ground and spawned a cascade of dust. Despite its incredible speed, the Super-X left itself at the mercy of the tank battalion.

The tanks offered none.

A satellite signal transmitted the orders. The tank battalion in unison opened fire. Blinding columns of light splintered the darkness. Loud, booming sounds echoed off the distant walls of the valley. The tank cannons hurled scorching shells over the lifeless desert. The shells battered the Super-X's glossy armor, but failed to inflict a dent. Recognizing the failed attack, the Super-X continued forth, unopposed. Missile compartments opened on opposite ends of the flying fortress. The Super-X changed its trajectory and ascended above the clouds, moving in diagonal arc. It utilized its powerful thrusters to twirl around. The Super-X descended from the sky, spotting the tank battalion. A trail of dense smoke was left behind. The Super-X opened fire. Dozens of missiles tore out of their compartments and rapidly pounded the tank battalion. The unleashed missiles imitated the automatic fire of a rail gun. Swift missiles punctured the outer haul of the tanks and detonated. Balls of fire erupted out of the ground, incinerating the relics of the tank battalion. A wall of fire immersed the valley.

Above the inferno, the Super-X soared gracefully. It targeted the other hostile forces in the vicinity.

The radar dishes detected the Super-X and relayed its information to the control stations. Seconds later, the missile launchers activated. Patriot missiles departed their cubicles and grazed the air. In the control stations, a digital map of the battlefield showed the beeping signal of the missiles. In the path of the missiles was an object branded under the crimson insignia of an X. It took only a few seconds for the missiles to reach their objective. But when the missiles struck the Super-X, the metallic projectiles bounced off and exploded. Fiery spheres encased the Super-X. But the cloud of fire failed to contain the armored craft. The Super-X flew out of the fire, proving resistant to its sweltering temperatures.

In retaliation, the Super-X targeted the missile launchers. The tiny holes stationed near the spotlight opened, and allowed the laser cannons to push out. Scarlet particles entered the tips of the cannons, and joined their internal firing mechanisms. Upon the Super-X's command, crimson lasers tore out, and strategically singed the missile launchers. The lasers ignited the gas tanks and the enclosed missiles. The boulders were vaporized by a baptism of fire. Shockwaves vibrated the area, scrambling the radar system of the control stations. Flying above the fiery dome, the Super-X surveyed the landscape and deduced the complete annihilation of its assigned targets.

Over a transmitted frequency, Michelle pledged her delight, "A job well done, Captain Taylor. You've succeeded in wiping out all of your hostile targets. Well done."

"My pleasure, Michelle," Danny transmitted back.

"Captain, we are on duty," Woody retorted. "I'd advise you to address your superior officer by her rank."

Danny's sarcastic laughter clogged the com-link, "I'm sure Michelle doesn't mind."

"Irrelevant," Woody rebuked, "you are exceeding your authority, Captain."

"Whatever," Danny snidely countered.

"If you two children are finished," Michelle addressed, "I'd like the Super-X to return home for maintenance immediately. As for Danny, or should I say Captain Taylor, I'd like to ask you an important question."

"Shoot," Danny replied.

"Shall we hold you responsible for destroying the Japanese Self-Defense Force's tanks?" Michelle asked, concealing her humor. Danny pondered over Michelle's question, but realized the significance of her joke. He finally laughed and commanded the Super-X to return to base.

_Kanagawa, Japan…_

_Camp Zama…_

Multiple beacons of light stretched down the runway. On the airstrip, a platform of girders waited. Not one soul dared to venture on the runway. Exploring the skies above, a flock of Apache helicopters fiercely guarded the landing field. They suddenly received orders to clear the vicinity. In the distance, a flash of light emanated from the dark sky. The Super-X decreased the momentum of its thrusters. The armored-craft instantly located its platform. A public announcement alerted all of the Super-X's impending landing. The Super-X reached Camp Zama's airspace and cast its shadow over the girder platform. Long, dense smoke stretched out of the Super-X's rocket boosters. The Super-X gently descended from the air and touched down on the girders. The girders successfully provided enough strength to support the Super-X's mass. After landing, volts of electricity empowered the platform to comply with its wishes. In response, the platform moved down the runway and made its way into the hangar. After entering the hangar, massive doors closed and shunned the outside world.

_The Hangar…_

Multiple technicians monitored the Super-X. Computer systems automatically initiated a diagnostic of the craft's structure. Metallic cylinders climbed out of the ground. At the top of the cylinders, tiny holes opened and released a murky substance. The substance produced frigid temperatures designed to cool the Super-X's rocket boosters. On a rail connected with the Super-X's cockpit, a tired Danny trudged across. At the end of the rail, two heavily armed soldiers waited. Danny directed his gaze elsewhere and noticed the entire hangar was crawling with soldiers. Beyond the massive walls, Danny heard Apache helicopters roam the skies above. When he was still inside the Super-X, Danny recalled hearing reports about the base's borders being heavily guarded.

It reminded him of Fort Knox. Only Fort Knox wasn't hiding an advanced, flying aircraft engineered to combat Nature's most powerful weapon. Platforms lifted newly crafted missiles into the Super-X's weaponry cabinet. Danny passed the two soldiers and strolled down a staircase. At the base of the staircase, Danny spotted Michelle arguing with Woody. Danny reserved judgment and declined to choose sides until he became aware of the discussion. But Danny felt obligated to side with Michelle no matter the issue at hand.

"Major Jackson, please," Woody proposed irritably, "the odds are he told them himself."

"You've shown me zero evidence to support that claim," Michelle countered fiercely. "Making such allegations without any evidence can and will end your duties here, I guarantee it."

Danny entered the conversation, "What's Woody babbling about now?"

Woody ignored Danny's affront and focused his gaze elsewhere.

Michelle faced him, "Danny," she stopped and corrected herself, "I mean Captain Taylor, an accusation has been made against you. We were going to discuss your performance and capitalize on what you could've done better…"

"But," Danny insisted.

"But an accusation has been made. I'll just get to it; it consists of you informing the media of the Super-X."

Danny frowned and turned to Woody, "You little shit."

"Excuse me?" Woody stammered and turned to Michelle, seeking aid.

Michelle issued none, "Well, I think that answers my question. You will be excused from your duties, affective immediately."

"Hold on," Woody innocently commented, "it was just a suggestion."

"So accusing a Captain of purposely feeding classified material to the press is a suggestion?" Michelle retorted.

Danny yawned, "So what's going on, besides Woody's tantrum?"

"There are hundreds of reporters flocking these gates as we speak," Michelle replied. "News has spread about the military's secret weapon. Realizing it could easily be taken the wrong way, the Japanese government had no choice but to spill the beans, so to speak."

"So now the world knows about the Super-X?" Danny inquired, stunned.

"Yes."

"So am I going to be famous?" Danny snickered.

Michelle ignored Danny's antics, "We'll take care of it."

"Does the Colonel know?" Danny asked seriously.

"Colonel Jackson is in a meeting with his superiors," Michelle explained.

"And it's about?"

Michelle shrugged, "I don't know."

Danny didn't like what he heard. Normally, Michelle received any information regarding the Super-X. Unless it didn't involve the Super-X. Danny speculated it involved negotiations with other government branches. For now, Danny was too exhausted to care. "Well, I'm heading out," he proclaimed.

"Don't forget to check up on your health maintenance, Captain," Michelle lectured.

Danny saluted Michelle, but waltzed away before she could return the gesticulation. Michelle frowned, but Danny's lazy movements and attitude helped her reevaluate her emotions. She found comfort in Danny's multi-layered personality. In times of peril, she knew Danny would rise to the occasion and triumph over all obstacles. Strangely, Michelle considered Danny's humor to be his greatest asset. These past few months have pushed Danny to the test. And yet, despite making errors and raising a few eyebrows, Danny proved his prodigious piloting skills. Every time Danny sat in the Super-X, it looked as if he had become one with it. In fact, Danny rarely spent his time anywhere else. Usually, Michelle would catch him hanging around the hangar, keeping a watchful eye of the amazing machine. Michelle had been aware of Danny's tragedy and how it played a pivotal role in him being here. She had thought long and hard, but never voiced her conjecture to anyone, not even her father. But whenever Danny was inside the Super-X, she had heard him whisper. Michelle originally believed Danny was being funny, but when she listened to his words, Michelle realized he was talking to someone…

Did Danny see the Super-X as a gateway to his deceased lover?

Michelle had suspicions, but knew it wouldn't be right to voice her opinion. But despite his loss, Danny managed to rise to the occasion, and prove why he was the Super-X's designated pilot. And yet, Danny's humor always stuck with him. Michelle knew such levels of stress would've overwhelmed her from the start. Months of seeing murky images of bodies being pulled out of the rubble, streets filled to the brim with protestors, and the entire world debating over the most suitable course of action, had left her fighting for sanity. But Danny's attitude helped her. She had come to depend on his unusual personality. Even if she felt annoyed, Michelle knew it was healthy. But should Godzilla rise again, Michelle felt worried. For if the atomic saurian revealed itself once more, Danny would be asked to risk his life and defeat the atomic titan. Michelle would be instructed to command him. Should he die, Michelle didn't know what she'd do.

_Control Room…_

_Three Hours Later…_

Technicians swarmed their computer counsels.

Mounds of paper had turned Woody's desk into a quagmire. Woody's fingers skimmed three keyboards, imprinting a variety of commands and alterations. Those beneath him were well aware of his work ethic. In most cases, the other technicians avoided Woody at all cost. Even if Woody was the Head of Operations and a scientific genius, his arrogance had labeled him intolerable by his associates. But after Danny Taylor's arrival, Woody had repeatedly snapped and demanded assignments to be complete, assignments with no real purpose. On numerous occasions, Woody had threatened to fire everyone. It wasn't long before Woody's increased anger-syndrome became evident. The technicians had noted one simple clue: the way Woody typed. If he was calm, Woody normally typed at a slow rate and was patient. But when he was angry, Woody's fingers would swiftly fly to keyboard-to-keyboard. To the staff's dismay, Woody's fuming attitude was about to explode. Thus, the technicians were doubling their work ethic, striving only to accomplish assignments that had not yet been given. No one dared to venture around Woody's desk, knowing he'd lash out like an unmerciful tyrant. Woody had never apologized for his actions and wouldn't start anytime soon.

Amid Woody's typing spree, he accidentally bumped one of the paper stacks. Nervous eyes watched helplessly as the paper stack slid off the desk and dispersed. Hundreds of papers, each containing an abundant amount of Super-X data, covered Woody's desk space. Woody stopped, his eyes glued to the computer screen. Everyone in the room stopped working and waited for the inevitable.

"Can someone please pick those up?" Woody asked soothingly.

Nobody budged.

"Anyone," Woody asked again. Finally, one of the technicians reacted. A brunette in her late-twenties walked over and picked up the papers. She stacked them, but failed to place them in precise order. When she placed them back on the desk, expecting gratitude, Woody sharply greeted her with his piercing gaze. "Did you stack them in order?"

Fear consumed the brunette. The other technicians hastily returned to working, realizing the imminent future.

"No, sir," the brunette gulped.

"Then why the fuck should I keep you onboard?" Woody snapped, incapable of resisting his temper. "According to your resume, you have graduated at a four-year university, majored in science and engineering, and mastered the Japanese language," Woody continued ranting, "and yet, you can't even stack up a few papers in precise order."

The brunette felt numb.

"Why are idiots like you robbing me of my air? Why are you even here? Did it not occur to you that I have important duties to tend to?"

The brunette desperately nodded.

Woody was sickened by her stupidity, "You disgust me. If Godzilla suddenly attacked and we deployed the Super—, or whatever the hell it's called!" he yelled, enraged by the prospect of someone else naming his creation, "Do you know what would happen if it experienced a malfunction, a malfunction that was the result of your incompetence? I would be blamed. Even if it was your fault, I'd still be held responsible. So do us all a favor, and go find a job that suits the level of your intellect. The next time we meet, I expect you to be fulfilling your purpose in life by serving me burgers at a fast-food restaurant!"

Tears trickled out of the brunette's confused, hurt eyes. She withheld her urge to cry and maturely departed the confines of the room. The other technicians ignored Woody's wrathful complexion, but felt apologetic to the departing brunette. Woody felt a surge of relief and used it to calm down. He noticed the room's distressful atmosphere. Woody cleared his throat, preparing to lecture the other technicians, but they quickly returned to work. His face molded a twisted smile as he returned to his computer. A telephone beneath Woody's desk suddenly rang. Woody's eyes widened, gripped by excitement. He pulled away from the desk and reached down, reaching for the phone. The technicians warily watched Woody's reaction, surprised by the abrupt phone-call. But they knew the pretense of the phone Woody was struggling to answer. Its only connection was to the high echelons of the military.

Woody answered it, "Hello?" his voice replied, unable to shroud its excitement. But Woody's excited face faded. Shock corrupted Woody's thin face. The technicians turned to one another, confused. Woody gently placed the phone down on the receiver and stood out of his chair. Worried eyes focused on Woody as he formulated his thoughts. "I just received a call from the Colonel," Woody revealed, "He informed me that a Navy submarine had detected Godzilla around the Izu Islands. As of now, the military is on red alert. I've been told I shall receive new data concerning Godzilla's anatomy."

A fax machine clattered to life. Everyone's attention focused on the machine as it printed over a dozen pages, each containing valuable information.

"Our orders are to make adjustments to the Super-X," Woody revealed maturely. "Get to work, now."

_Camp Zama…_

Emergency alarms awoke thousands of military personnel. Electricity empowered legions of circuits to light up the complex. In response, numerous soldiers flooded the region, while Apache helicopters stormed the air. It was procedure to initiate a clean sweep of the base. Whether the alarms were a malfunction or just a test, there were no risks involved.

_The Hangar…_

Multiple technicians and soldiers met one another in a single formation. Amongst the aligned military personnel, Michelle and Woody stood erect, motionless. Before them, Colonel Jackson loomed behind a white pedestal. Fluorescent lights filtered out of the light panels above. Colonel Jackson allowed the fabrics of light to immerse his sturdy figure. Its radiance glinted off his pupils. Colonel Jackson scoped his viewers and wondered if everyone was present.

Danny entered the Hangar, yawning profusely. He had fallen asleep, while wearing his uniform. "What's going on?" he asked, tired.

"Fall in formation," Colonel Jackson lectured loudly. The tone of his voice made a stroke of fear run up Danny's spine. Danny's tired mentality rapidly faded as he complied with the Colonel's orders. Colonel Jackson raised his voice, "Only a few of you know. Soon, you all will know. Moments ago, the Navy detected Godzilla swimming around the Izu Islands. They have not yet lost track of him. Military intelligence believes Godzilla will not return to the Japanese mainland, however, we cannot take that chance. A new shipment of supplies has arrived at our leisure. We've gathered new information concerning Godzilla's anatomy. We have not had the time to test it, but it will have to make do. After making the adjustments, we'll await further orders."

Colonel Jackson paused briefly. "This is what we've worked for. The time has finally come. You all know your roles, dismissed!"

In unison, the military personnel dispersed, seeking to fulfill their duties. Danny stood motionless, forced to dwell on Colonel Jackson's announcement. Anger and excitement wracked Michelle's mind. Her adrenaline intensified, compelling her to head directly to the Command Center. Danny sought to speak with her, but Michelle's stride was too fast and she was gone before he had a chance. His stare shifted, searching for the Colonel, but Colonel Jackson had already vanished. Loud, hypnotic sounds screeched off the walls of the hangar. Danny covered his ears, recognizing the sound's intentions. It was a sound heard only once a month, meant only to test the transactions of the base's personnel and see if they are ready to perform. But it wasn't a test. It was the real thing. Danny's mind compelled him to usurp his anxiety, but he could not. His heart rapidly pounded from within his sternum, pumping blood faster through out his veins.

Woody deciphered Danny's nervous figure. Normally, he'd enjoy the Captain's moments of weakness, but the stern atmosphere had changed him. It was likely that Woody's normal personality would surface again in the future, but for now, he was determined. Woody faced the Super-X, noticing large machines were hoisting the upgraded weaponry his staff had worked on devising. The machines inserted the new ammunition, while replacing the old. Woody wondered if Danny had a clue about the new weapons. Curious, Woody approached the confused Danny.

Danny's wary gaze spotted Woody. "Oh great," he told himself.

"Captain," Woody mumbled, "have you been educated on the recent updates to the Super-X's weaponry?"

Danny was cut off guard, surprised by Woody's change of personality. "No," he exclaimed, "I haven't."

"Well then," Woody declared, but probed the busy the hangar. He spotted the brunette he had fired earlier, strolling away. Woody noticed she would soon pass his blueprints and informative sheets, sheets giving an in-depth knowledge on the Super-X's latest weaponry. Feeling lazy and apologetic, Woody shouted, "Excuse me!"

The disgusted brunette neglected Woody's presence.

"You Miss! The one I unfairly fired a few hours ago!" Woody conceded.

The brunette stopped. She faced Woody, enveloped by a surprised expression.

"Could you please bring me my notebook? In doing so," Woody elaborated, "we can discuss your future?"

Danny's anxiety plummeted. Seeing Woody show respect for another human being was either proof they had a chance or the world was doomed. The brunette obliged and advanced upon them, carrying the notebook. She gratefully handed Woody his notebook, compelled to smile. Despite her newfound luck, she mentally doubted Woody's kindness. And yet, she reminded herself, she had nothing to lose.

"Thank you," Woody gratefully expressed, while handing Danny the notebook. He faced Danny, "In there, you should find all the information you'll need. I believe we'll need you in the Super-X's cockpit ASAP, so get going." Danny tried not to grin. It was a moment Danny had dreamt of occurring; Woody being nice and benign, granting Danny the perfect chance to rub it in his face. But Danny was short on time. Instead, he nodded and ventured away. Woody's attention returned to the brunette. Her mental suspicions were betrayed by her facial expression. "Listen, we're going to need everyone we can get. I'm allowing you to comeback on board. But I suggest you pull your weight around." The brunette nodded excitedly. She immediately departed to the control room. Woody watched her leave, unable to resist smiling. He realized his abnormal behavior and felt sick to his stomach. It appeared Godzilla's return brought out the good in him.

"I hope we kill it," Woody proclaimed.

Chapter Four

"Molten Vengeance"

_Command Center…_

_Five Hours Later…_

A spacious, blank screen filled up the central wall. Rows of computer counsels flooded the room, harboring dozens of technicians. Heavily armed soldiers guarded the exits, allowing only certified personnel to enter. On a ramp, Colonel Jackson and Michelle sat down, surveying the technologically advanced environment. Air conditioners resided above the ceiling, instilling calm temperatures. Residing on a table next to the Colonel was a red phone. Colonel Jackson's eyes routinely peered at it. Michelle noticed her father's rising impatience, but discovered it was contagious. She noticed layers of communication equipment placed before her, meant to directly contact anyone of the technicians below either personally or all at once. Michelle knew she would also have direct contact with the Super-X cockpit.

To her left, Michelle spotted a digital screen. On it, Danny's secluded appearance was shown. His features were barely distinguishable. For the past four hours, Danny had been waiting patiently from within the Super-X, no doubt dwelling on the future. Michelle's worst fears had risen once more. Should her father receive the order to launch the Super-X, Danny would be sent into a battle unlike any other. Not only would he wield the most sophisticated weaponry devised by Man, but he'd engage the same creature responsible for the deaths of millions. Among those millions, both Danny and Michelle lost a loved one. While Michelle was driven by ambition to continue living, Danny was motivated by vengeance. Psychiatrists had tried helping him, but Danny's calm, humored personality convinced the doctors that he was fine. But Michelle knew better. Through out history, vengeful Men were slain by the violence they had tried inflicting. Unlike a human, Godzilla was an animal, driven by instinct alone. She had read hundreds of recorded portfolios given to her by scientists who had seen the creature first hand. Godzilla's ferocity and unrivaled power haunted her being, but when she learned about him roaming and sleeping in the ocean depths, dreaming about his ancient past, she felt sympathetic towards it. While Michelle harbored no hatred for Godzilla, she knew she'd never forgive him. But for Danny, it was different; Danny's forgiveness for the creature was not only nonexistent, but his hatred for him was unrivaled.

An automatic door opened. Woody entered, never noticing the automatic door closing behind him. The scientist had accessed the ramp, where he'd assist the Colonel and Michelle in providing orders. But Woody's role was meant only to order his technicians. It was Michelle that would be counseling Danny in his battle. Even then, neither Michelle nor Woody had absolute authority. They answered only to Colonel Jackson. Should a controversial decision be needed, eyes would turn to the Colonel. Colonel Jackson had superiors and followed orders too, but during those pivotal moments, he'd be the only one allowed to react. Woody located a chair next to the Colonel and sat down. To ignore the escalation of his concern, he marveled at his technical reports. As his mind delved into reports he had read countless times, a strange, yet familiar sound froze time.

The red phone was ringing.

Colonel Jackson reserved his composure. Michelle tried mirroring her father's matured reaction, but failed. The technicians below stopped, mesmerized by the phone's erythematic tune. Colonel Jackson reached for the phone and clenched its inanimate shape. He gently lifted it off of the receiver and pulled it to his ear.

"Yes?" he calmly answered. Michelle couldn't hear the voice on the other end. Woody studied the Colonel's facial complexion, astounded by his serene nature. "Yes, I understand," the Colonel replied, answering an unheard question. He lowered the phone and placed it on the receiver, unmoved. For her entire life, Michelle had known her father and had been able to read his thoughts. And yet, she could not penetrate the demeanor of his gaze. The Colonel stood and addressed everyone, "I have received orders straight from the top. We have received orders to launch the Super-X."

The technicians felt the weight of the world fall upon their shoulders. Woody reached for a microphone and pressed a button, granting him direct access to the room's speakers.

"We shall prepare a launch sequence. Until then, I want every department confirming we are ready. Simply respond with a yes or a no to validate the launch," Woody's voice echoed. "Communication," he named.

"Yes," a voice confirmed.

"Engines," Woody asked.

"Yes," another voice replied.

As Woody continued naming off the other departments, Michelle found herself glancing at the digital screen and its subject.

"Danny," Michelle asked soothingly, "Are you ready?" Michelle expected an immediate response, but received none. She glanced at the digital screen, wondering if there was a malfunction. Michelle could dimly see Danny move, as if mesmerized by an unseen force. Wondering if there was an error in the communication, Michelle checked the performance ratio on her private counsel. According to the digital layouts, her connection was online and running smoothly. Michelle wondered if Danny was too shocked to respond. She gently asked again.

"Danny?"

"Yes," Danny quietly responded.

"Roger that," Michelle said, but felt unsure of Danny's enthusiasm. She sought guidance from her father, but the Colonel was hunched over, trapped in a state of deep thought. Preferring not to disturb him, Michelle decided to rely on fate and pray Danny would be fine. Woody continued reading off the names of departments, receiving a 'yes' for each of them.

"Michelle, why am I not hearing the launch sequence?" Danny inquired.

Michelle was baffled. She questioned Danny's sanity, but remained polite, "Danny, you know its protocol to confirm that all systems are ready and—," she stopped, realizing she had fallen in a trap. She should've expected Danny's jokingly attitude to transpire, no matter the exhilarating atmosphere. "Damn it, I don't need to explain this to you. You already know it!"

Danny inevitably argued, "If that was true, why did I ask?"

Michelle smiled as she raised her voice, "Shut up."

She expected a witty counter and Danny did not disappoint, "I apologize for my ignorance, it'll never happen again."

Michelle played along, "Damn it, why do I even bother? Why am I constantly hounded by your childish, immature antics?"

On the digital screen, Michelle noticed Danny shaking his head, muttering, "Females…"

Colonel Jackson tried ignoring the conversation, but he couldn't help but enjoy the exchange.

Surprised, Michelle countered, "Excuse me? Did I just hear a sexist remark? You Men are all the same…"

"Now who's the sexist?" Danny muffled over the intercom.

Michelle smiled, wishing it would never end. But Woody disrupted her happiness, "We are ready, Colonel."

"Okay," Colonel Jackson whispered. He stood, immune to the air conditioning. Sweat saturated his dark skin as he intensified his vocals, "Launch the Super-X." Michelle's heart ceased beating. Time temporarily froze as she recalled the days of the past. Her prayers rested on the shoulders of the pilot inhabiting the Super-X's core. Should he fail in slaying Godzilla, yet make it out alive, she'd be eternally grateful. Woody placed a headphone over his scalp, and addressed the personnel at the Hangar. Colonel Jackson slowly bent down and sat in his chair, helpless.

"May God be with us," he prayed.

_The Hangar…_

The massive doors opened. Bluish lights shimmered out of the beacons and uncovered the runaway. A platform traveled down the airstrip, supporting the Super-X. The girders easily sustained the Super-X's mass. At the end of the runaway, the platform stopped. Beneath the Super-X, its rocket boosters activated. Gases ignited into a sheet of fire and propelled the craft upward. Its fiery essence engulfed the metallic girders, charring them beyond recognition. Billowing winds emanated from the aircraft and swept across the landscape. The Super-X ascended higher into the air, until Camp Zama blended in with the rest of the world.

_The Super-X Cockpit…_

Danny observed the ship's diagnostics. Pleased with the results, Danny focused on the metallic sphere. On top of the clattering computer, a helmet laid still. Danny clenched its exterior and placed it over his head. Darkness clouded Danny's vision, but he instinctively knew the cockpit's gadgetry. Danny placed the gloves over his hands. The inbuilt processor monitored Danny's veins and activated automatically. A virtual hologram freed Danny's eyes of the blackness. The virtual setting graphed a perfect duplicate of the cockpit; only a lavender-hued aura replaced the world Danny was accustomed to. Danny typed a few commands on the keyboard. Complying with Danny's wishes, the virtual world of the cockpit faded. The outside world materialized.

It was as if Danny had left the Super-X and was floating in midair.

The night sky was limitless. A crimson dot appeared in the blackness, blinking rapidly. It regarded the Super-X's destination. A digital readout not only informed Danny of its distance, but also the estimated time it would take to reach it. Danny imagined the cockpit, and the virtual world complied. Lights forged the constructs of the devices present. But Danny neglected the series of buttons or levers. Instead, the holographic image of Katie's picture sparkled brighter than anything Danny had ever seen. A fierce determination cleansed Danny of his doubts and granted him the strength to fight. The virtual cockpit faded. As Danny peered into the blackness of the surrounding world, he felt a nurturing presence. Without hesitation, Danny pulled a lever and commanded the Super-X to depart. At the back of the massive aircraft, the Super-X's rocket engines roared to life and extinguished torrents of fire. The blazing streaks propelled the Super-X faster than the speed of sound. Above the earth, the Super-X tore off into the blackness of the sky, intent on reaching its destination. Its vigorous radiance grew dimmer as it disappeared amongst the dreary horizon.

No matter the risk, Danny would fight until the bitter end.

Even at the cost of his life.

_Izu Oshima Island…_

At the edge of the world, sunlight bled beyond the clouds, heralding the impending arrival of dawn. Lush forests draped the volcanic island. The majority of the island exhibited beautiful trees and supported an abundant of animal life. Mountains swelled out of the soil, dwarfed only by the island's resident volcano. Steam hissed out of the mouth of the volcano, a prisoner no more. Charcoal tainted the terrain that encased the dormant volcano. Beneath the layers of thick ash, rivers of lava moved freely, drawn to the volcanic core.

Mt. Mihara accommodated the fiery pits of magma.

Waters crashed alongside the rocky shores. Beneath the wavy surf, jagged spines slit the surface. Its bearer reached the shoreline and emerged. Gallons of water poured off the slopes of the leviathan. Born out of the goblet of time, the prehistoric entity ignored its foul odor and scanned the desolate scenery. Black scales wreathed its monstrous visage, and secreted an odor akin to the damp scent of the ocean and the smoldering decay of a burning tree. Bony, dorsal spines jutted out of its backside. Inside the bowels of its carnivorous maw, dozens of serrated teeth glinted in the dawn's early light. Four claws twiddled in each of its bone-crushing palms. Tiny ears were attached to its gargantuan head. Sturdy muscles bulged beneath its ancient flesh. Crimson corneas wrapped around its pupils. The monster stood erect, towering hundreds of feet above the bedrock. Its muscular tail sloshed the water, creating tiny wrinkles in its lucid exterior. The jaws parted, emitting an unearthly roar. Its terrifying shriek pervaded to the outskirts of the island. In retaliation, Mt. Mihara spewed a cloud of ash out of its summit. A rumbling cry vibrated the earthly plates, forewarning the island's guest of an imminent eruption. But the towering titan remained undaunted. It had been ages since the creature feared the natural elements of the world. Before the formation of the Izu Islands, the creature's distant relatives had inherited the planet. And yet, millions of years later, its relatives had died out. It was no longer the last of its kind, but the beginning of anew. Mankind's folly affected the natural instruments of the earth. Nuclear energies mutated his primordial essence, transforming him into an aberration, a plague upon the world of Man. A name was given to him, one that would forever sully the hearts of Men everywhere.

It was Godzilla.

No words could describe Godzilla's majestic existence. Beyond the concept of life, Godzilla walked unopposed, free of the limitations of mortals. To some, he was a God. To others, he was an abomination, a wandering creature never meant to live. Despite these viewpoints, Godzilla sought only to survive and protect the sanctity of his home. Months ago, Godzilla entered the kingdom of Man and set fire to his architects. It was neither an act of war nor a sign of hatred. Godzilla was simply drawn to the land he had once roamed eons before. And now, the creature lusted for the searing embrace of Mt. Mihara. He was a living nuclear reactor, yet his singular conscious sought a warm, peaceful paradise, one that reminded him of an age long gone.

Godzilla's foot crushed the tropical soil.

The atomic saurian strode away from the shoreline and entered the heart of Oshima Island. Beneath the sauntering titan, the earth violently shuddered. Trees were flattened by Godzilla's mass, reduced to broken shards. Deep, empty footprints were left behind in Godzilla's wake. Flocks of birds escaped the tree canopies, fearing Godzilla's perilous arrival. Godzilla stopped, sensing an erratic change in the environment. From the epicenter of Mt. Mihara, lava spewed out of its apex. The imminent eruption was drawing nearer. Mt. Mihara's towering facade reflected off of Godzilla's reptilian orbs. Godzilla gaped at the volcano with envious eyes. He resumed his journey, eager to reach it before it explodes. Godzilla's massive tail swung back and forth, toppling trees caught in its path. He suddenly stopped. Godzilla's sensitive ears picked up a familiar sound. It was distant, yet it was drawing closer. Godzilla grunted savagely, regarding his visitor as an intruder.

The towering reptile shifted his posture and spotted a craft miles away. Godzilla's mind vividly recalled swarms of aircrafts bombarding him with explosive bombs. But unlike the aircrafts of the past, the one approaching him was different. It was larger and moved at a graceful speed. Godzilla didn't recognize any attack patterns, but his instincts perceived it as a threat. Godzilla rotated his stance to face his intruder. His bony spines clattered together, mimicking the calamity of thunder. At the shoreline, the Super-X closed in, and found no difficulty in spotting Godzilla. Its rocket boosters reduced its speed, preferring not to agitate the lumbering brute. Inside the cockpit, Danny's glowering face lividly expressed itself. He was compelled to open fire, but he knew better. Instead, Danny would circle the leviathan, and scout the battlefield. Complying with Danny's commands, the Super-X's turbine engines propelled the craft at a faster rate. The flames baking out of its rocket boosters spawned dense layers of smoke, meant only as a reminder of its passing. Godzilla snarled in contempt, wary of the Super-X's sudden increase of speed.

Godzilla followed the flying fortress, poised in a defensive manner. The Super-X circled Mt. Mihara, surveying the natural beauty of the island. Instead of waiting to be attacked, Godzilla charged the Super-X. The monster's incredible mass shook the vicinity, forcing cracks to splinter the organic soil and scramble the roots of trees. Godzilla kicked up mounds of dirt high above his head. Danny concentrated on the sprinting titan, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. His fingers hovered above a lever and a series of buttons. Danny could no longer feel the humid atmosphere of the cockpit. His mind had blocked it out and focused entirely on Godzilla.

"Danny," Michelle transmitted over the intercom, "Attack the molten granite the moment he enters."

"Why?" Danny protested.

"You have received an order, I suggest you obey it," Michelle demanded. The tone of her voice convinced Danny to comply.

Godzilla's fiendish maw opened, emitting an unearthly roar. Danny recalled the fearsome sound; its haunting chorus had sung his beloved Katie to sleep forever. To Danny, Godzilla's ferocious roar was an insidious lullaby, one that had since frightened him every night. He had dreamt of this day, the day he'd achieve vengeance. Danny's sarcasm faded, replaced only by a melody of hatred. Godzilla's massive figure entered the confines of the molten granite, signaling Danny's permission to fire. Danny pulled back the lever and pushed the buttons. While weaved by Mt. Mihara's curtain of ash, the Super-X launched a preemptive strike. Godzilla's eyes could not penetrate the thick apron of ash, but his instincts sensed the hovering craft's presence. Loud, rapid sounds temporarily dwarfed the volcano's forthcoming eruption. The banging noises flooded Godzilla's ears, forcing the leviathan to stop. Swift, metallic missiles bombarded the molten granite beneath Godzilla's feet, freeing an underworld of lava. Gravity pushed Godzilla's colossal mass into the exposed lava, exposing his muscular legs to the searing magma. Godzilla's monstrous shrieks reaped the pervading winds, expressing grief. A grim smile molded on Danny's face.

Foregoing Michelle's incoming orders, Danny hastily pushed a series of buttons. Unknown to Godzilla, the Super-X's upper section opened. Stationed within the exposed compartment were hundreds of missiles. Upon Danny's command, dozens of missiles tore out of their sockets, and unmercifully pelted Godzilla's scaly hide. Spheres of fire plastered Godzilla, engulfing the titan entirely. Explosions rippled off of Godzilla's flesh, blinding him of his attacker. The scalding lava burnt Godzilla's hide, but failed to penetrate. Godzilla sank his forearms into the molten granite and utilized his amazing strength. The Super-X's side containers stretched out and unleashed a volley of stinging missiles, joining the onslaught of explosions that consumed Godzilla's being. While under siege, Godzilla pulled his figure out of the sea of lava. Noticing Godzilla's intentions, Danny sought to test the Super-X's new weapons. Briefly, the Super-X's barrage of missiles ceased firing. Amid the damp smoke, Godzilla moved freely, and emerged out of the residue of the explosions. Godzilla's enraged eyes spotted the Super-X hovering above Mt. Mihara. Determined to reach his foe and mutilate it with his claws, Godzilla moved on. Godzilla sunk his razor-sharp claws into Mt. Mihara's exterior. Showcasing remarkable strength, Godzilla's sturdy arms pulled up the rest of his body. Godzilla dug his feet into the volcano's surface, providing extra leverage.

"He's coming to me," Danny articulated, surprised by Godzilla's action, "big mistake."

Danny reached above his head and twisted a newly built lever. The Super-X's upper compartment fired a fresh volley of missiles, recently designed to combat Godzilla. The missiles scourged the winds and drove their metallic snouts into the atomic dragon's shoulder. Multiple cocoons of fire devoured Godzilla's inhuman flesh. Amidst the carbonized bombardment, the missiles detached a yellowish, corrosive liquid. The acetic properties diffused Godzilla's dense carapace and transformed the black scales into a festering mirage of decay. Rotten strands of flesh hung from Godzilla's ravaged shoulder. Godzilla's regenerative cells tried repairing the damages, but the corrosion was faster.

Godzilla bellowed an agonizing scream.

"Whine all you want you son of a bitch," Danny smirked, "it won't stop me from putting you down."

A mixture of acid and Anti-Nuclear Bacteria leaked into Godzilla's bloodstream. Tiny microbes, created to feed off nuclear materials, nourished their appetites. Godzilla's damaged cells slowly started healing the wounds, but the damage was severe. Livid orbs focused on the hovering Super-X. Danny was no longer the only one that craved vengeance. Atomic energies enriched Godzilla's dorsal spines. Bluish-silvery light filtered out of the bony thorns, endowing the monster with his nuclear birthright. Godzilla imbued his gaping maw with thermonuclear fury, forced to summon a large portion of his power to overwhelm the Anti-Nuclear Bacteria. An emission of azure-hued dread sundered out of Godzilla's mouth, and disemboweled the air. Godzilla's thermonuclear blast scurried above Mt. Mihara's molten flesh. The volcano's exterior recoiled from the destructive energies, unable to withstand the atomic dragon's fire. Godzilla embedded his claws deeper into the volcano, struggling to control his fearsome power. Danny had a split second to react. The Super-X's rocket boosters propelled the craft forward. Godzilla's thermonuclear ray lanced the layers of ash, dispersing its obscured formation with the force of its gale, and singed the back of the Super-X. Onboard computers informed Danny of the damages. The Super-X managed to stay aloft, but black smoke filtered out of its badly burnt midsection. Godzilla's ray had barely grazed the Super-X, yet inflicted enough damage to hinder the craft's speed.

"Damn it," Danny cursed, "I'm fucked, I'm fucked!" The Super-X dove down the slope of Mt. Mihara, avoiding Godzilla's wrathful gaze. Godzilla resumed his climb up the volcano, determined to reach the summit and locate his attacker. The Super-X hovered above the base of Mt. Mihara. "Guys, I'm finished. I'll need air support."

"Calm down," Michelle replied. "They'll be arriving in five minutes. Until then, you'll need to get a grip. You injured it. The Anti-Nuclear Bacteria should decommission his death ray soon, but only temporarily. I suggest locating a suitable position and continuing the attack. Do this," Michelle instructed, "and you'll survive."

Danny felt sweat dribble down his brow, "I can't! If I get hit once, I'm a goner."

"Listen to me," Michelle shouted, "you've been training non-stop for the past six months. You are ready, Danny. Accomplish your mission and eradicate Godzilla. It's what you want, remember?"

Danny's courage returned as he realized the importance of Michelle's words. He commanded the Super-X to hide amongst a cluster of trees. Complying with the pilot's wishes, the Super-X left the vicinity of Mt. Mihara and descended into the forest, using the foliage as cover. Danny tried locating Godzilla, but only found traces of the monster's trail. He followed the climbing trail, eventually reaching the summit and spotting Godzilla's haunting figure.

"He's fast," Danny conceded.

Godzilla's binocular vision scanned the island, searching for the Super-X. But the Super-X's cover proved adequate as Godzilla wailed in frustration. Plumes of ash spewed out of Mt. Mihara's mouth, enveloping Godzilla's abnormal body. The ash nurtured Godzilla's wounds, pleasantly applying a soothing countermeasure to the acid. Godzilla felt his cells repair the damages, but it would take hours for them to completely heal. The nuclear energy coursing through his veins was still limited by the Anti-Nuclear Bacteria. Godzilla groaned, scorning his artificial foe. The Super-X's computers maximized the image around Godzilla's jaws. Missiles loaded with cadmium fired out of the Super-X's side pockets. Instead of detonating, the missiles merely inducted the cadmium to Godzilla's bloodstream. Greenish liquids secreted out of Godzilla's mouth. The atomic reptile felt his bodily organs spasm from the side-effects. Godzilla fought the toxins; illuminating bolts irradiated Godzilla's dorsal spines, repulsing streaks of azure-silvery light. Reptilian eyes fiercely regarded a section of trees, noticing unnatural smoke registering from its location. Thermonuclear energies spat out of Godzilla's mouth and closed in on the Super-X's hiding spot.

"Shit," Danny panicked as he commanded the Super-X's bottom boosters to accelerate.

The Super-X ascended out of the foliage, avoiding the wrath of Godzilla's blistering ray. But the circulating energies never ceased. Godzilla followed the Super-X, eager to incinerate its fleeing body with his atomic ray. The Super-X soared above the island's foliage, barely avoiding Godzilla's thermonuclear wrath. Godzilla's ray carved a deep fissure in the island's surface, incinerating fields of trees and dirt, leaving a long smoldering trench. Godzilla exhausted his nuclear capabilities and was forced to shut off his beam. The Super-X diverted its course and blasted off to meet Godzilla head on. Missiles departed the Super-X's slots and battered Godzilla's wounded flesh, blowing off chunks of his dead skin.

"Danny, use the lasers," Michelle instructed, "hit him in the eyes!"

Danny smiled, "What do you think I was going to do?"

Godzilla sought to discharge his atomic ray, but the thermonuclear light remained in the back of his throat. The Super-X effortlessly pounded Godzilla's body, dousing the King of the Monsters in a cloud of fire and erratic explosions. As a result of Godzilla's previous engagement, the Super-X could not fly any faster. It drew closer, hailing Godzilla in a storm of conventional warfare. Godzilla's thundering roar wailed across the scope of the island, cursing the rising Sun. Mt. Mihara chucked lava out of its crater and dampened Godzilla's thorny backside.

An idea suddenly dawned on Danny's mind. "Michelle," Danny whispered, "I know how I'll kill him."

"How," Michelle asked. Danny smiled, but kept silent.

The Super-X moved within a hundred meters. Laser cannons popped out of their holding pins, targeting Godzilla's eyes. The coverage of ash prevented Godzilla from noticing the Super-X's advance. Godzilla thrashed around, slicing the blanket of ash with his claws. But the ash diminished the chances of the Super-X from pinpointing Godzilla's eyes. To reduce the smoke, the Super-X stopped firing its missiles. Godzilla stepped forward, emerging out of the cloud of ash. The Super-X spotted Godzilla's eyes and reacted before the atomic titan could. Scarlet lasers ejected out of the cannons and singed Godzilla's eyes. Painful screeches hollered out of Godzilla's jaws, announcing his throbbing plight. Godzilla nearly lost his balance, but withheld his bipedal stance. The lasers descended, scourging the interior of Godzilla's throat. Godzilla's vocals were altered by the Super-X's lasers, but to Danny's dismay, the power batteries depleted and the lasers dematerialized.

"Damn it, just a little further," Danny groaned. Luckily, the tables had turned and a blind, weakened Godzilla was left to depend on its other senses. Stranded at the top of Mt. Mihara, Godzilla relied on his keen sense of smell and superb hearing. Mt. Mihara's quakes hampered Godzilla's abilities, forcing the colossal saurian to wait patiently. The Super-X quietly moved over Godzilla's head, and descended behind him. Missiles tore into Godzilla's backside, blanketing the scaly flesh in multiple balls of fire. Godzilla spun around and charged, catching the Super-X off guard. "Shit," Danny yelled as Godzilla swiped his sharp claws over the Super-X's armored-façade.

Godzilla's claws shredded the Super-X's titanium alloy, imprinting deep claw marks in its armor. A shower of sparks sprayed out of the visible wounds. The Super-X distanced itself from Godzilla, but the atomic saurian was eager to inflict further injuries and lunged at the fleeing craft. Danny activated the Super-X's backup generators and pulled back. Godzilla blindly swiped the ash-infested air, but missed its intended target. But Godzilla had lunged too far; he no longer stood over the volcanic edge, but over its fiery mouth. Gravity sent the fiendish creature railing to a pool of lava. Its ear-piercing screams bounced off the volcanic walls and rung Danny's eardrums.

Danny watched Godzilla plummet. Apart of him felt a wave of victory, another felt a sense of remorse. For so long, Danny wanted to avenge Katie's death. The only way to satisfy his lust for chaos was to destroy the one creature responsible for his pain. But Godzilla's screeching wails broke Danny's trance, resurrecting his humanity. Godzilla was no longer the blight of his nightmares, but a living creature, forced to live alone in a world that feared it. It was then that Danny wondered if Katie would be proud of him for sending such a magnificent creature to its grave.

Godzilla twisted its falling shape. Bluish-silvery light irradiated Godzilla's dorsal spines, revealing the boiling walls of the volcano. A pulsating glow churned from within Godzilla's exposed maw. Godzilla's blind eyes scanned the ascending heavens. Based purely on the prospect of instinct, Godzilla attacked. Atomic energies galloped out of Godzilla's jaws and erupted out of the confines of the volcano's belly, striking the Super-X's underbody. Godzilla's departing ray depleted the duration of his fall and drilled him into the fiery core of Mt. Mihara. But Godzilla's thermonuclear blast penetrated the Super-X, melting the titanium alloy and purging the craft of its defenses. The nuclear projectile lanced out of the craft's upper surface, sealing the Super-X's fate. The pinnacle of Mankind's technological achievement skidded away, avoiding Godzilla's fate and crash landed at the base of the volcano. Sparks consumed the cockpit, blurring Danny's vision. Danny struggled to determine the best course of action, but the virtual world evaporated and Danny lost complete control. Steam spurted out of the walls, robbing Danny of his oxygen.

"Danny, Danny," Michelle's panicked over the transmission, but her voice became lost in the scrambled circuitry.

Black smoke lingered out of the Super-X. Gas flowed through its metallic veins, but was consumed by fire. The craft was built to withstand any situation, but not even the Super-X could remain intact for long. Underground quakes shook the entire island. Lava secreted out of the top of Mt. Mihara, free of its shackles. The molten rock leaked down its side and headed on a direct path for the Super-X. Within moments, the lava would intertwine with the Super-X, and diminish it to molten slag. Danny blindly moved his hand amid the obscured cockpit, searching for the one lever that could save him. Danny blindly rummaged the walls, and felt his heart pound beneath his sternum. It threatened to break his chest. A mental image of Katie greeted Danny's shattered mind. It stripped Danny of his anxiety and calmed him down. It was then that Danny's hand clenched the lever he desperately needed to find. Overcome with gratitude, Danny pulled the lever. He reached for Katie's picture, but before he could clasp his lover's photograph, the ceiling panels opened. A long, synthetic tube pushed Danny's chair beyond the reach of the ceiling. Danny shouted, wishing he could've grabbed Katie's picture in time. He entered an octagon-shaped chamber. The seconds passed and the chamber instantly departed the Super-X, saving its pilot's life. Danny watched helplessly as his escape apparatus flew away, leaving his Super-X behind.

"I'm sorry, Katie," Danny whispered.

Chapter Five

"Life Goes On"

Danny had landed on Oshima Island's beaches. The imperfect landing forced Danny to vomit over his controls, but he had luckily spared his uniform. Danny ventured out of his escape pod, and dazedly toddled away. He fell into the smooth soil and felt the sand stick to his saturated face. Tears leaked out of Danny's eyes and soaked the sand. Danny heard the mechanic rotors of a helicopter closing in on his position.

The escape pod generated a green smoke, attracting help.

Danny faced the heart of the island. Mt. Mihara belched a full-scale eruption. Lava and ash spewed out of its summit, intoxicating the air. An eruption stronger than over a hundred atomic warheads dissipated the sky above. The ground beneath Danny trembled. Danny stood straight up and ignored the escalating danger. Instead, Danny observed the wondrous sight unfolding before him. One of nature's finest achievements illuminated the fading night sky. A helicopter's shadow hovered above Danny. Danny looked up and saw a rope fall near his shoulders. The pilot of the helicopter gestured for him to grab it. Danny faced Mt. Mihara one last time. At the base of the volcano, a river of lava consumed the Super-X. Danny regrettably clenched the rope and allowed the helicopter's crew to pull him to safety.

As the helicopter sped away, Mt. Mihara's shimmering display of brilliance interweaved with the sunrise.

_One Week Later…_

Gray clouds blotched out the Sun.

An assembly of people stood in front of Danny Taylor's house. Lying in a mound of dirt, a gravestone served as the frontier of everyone's gaze. From the surrounding woods, birds chirped peacefully. A cold pervasion of wind comforted Danny. Danny knelt before the gravestone, wearing his prized uniform. He concentrated on the words forever immortalized on the gravestone: _For Katie, The Light Of My Soul_. The other people bowed their heads in respect, acknowledging the life of a woman who could easily have been mistaken as an angel. Behind Danny, Colonel Jackson, Michelle and Woody stood silently.

Woody read the writing on the gravestone. He envied the love Danny once had in his life. But he also missed the memory of a woman he never had the pleasure of meeting. Woody wanted to apologize to Danny for his past endeavors. In a way, he knew Danny was aware of his wishes. Danny no longer tried irritating him. In fact, Woody stopped disrespecting Danny since the day he arrived back to base after engaging Godzilla. Woody expected Danny to whine or hog all the glory. Instead, Danny returned to his quarters, packed up, and returned home without saying a word. A few days ago, Woody was personally invited to Katie's funeral. Woody was surprised it hadn't already occurred, but Danny was poised to celebrate his lover's life when he no longer felt grieved. Recent reports contained no information regarding Godzilla's fate. But to Woody's complete surprise, Danny hadn't spoken a word about Godzilla. Perhaps Danny truly had changed. And at times, Woody wondered if he had too…

Michelle recalled how she openly cried out in the Command Center when her connection with the Super-X faded. Her father didn't try to nurture her pain. No, Michelle was allowed to grieve. She remembered how she cursed her name and deemed herself a failure. Michelle felt she should've provided more instructions, ones that would've saved Danny's life. But on the eve of her despair, she received word of Danny's stability and how he was fine. Michelle was gratified, only upon his return; she saw something new in Danny's eyes. He no longer harbored vengeance. Whether it was the result of Godzilla's death or the Super-X's destruction, it was a complete mystery. It was the last time she saw Danny, until she and her father was invited to Katie's memorial. They hadn't spoken a word to one another since. Michelle wasn't planning on breaking the silence. After seeing Danny change, Michelle now sought only to undergo her own amends.

Colonel Jackson reached over, touching Danny's shoulder, "How have you been?"

Danny focused on the gravestone, faintly hearing Colonel Jackson's question.

"Do you think she'd be proud of me?"

Colonel Jackson pondered Danny's question.

"Do you?"

Danny shrugged, "I hope."

"Danny," Colonel Jackson said, "I know for a fact that she's looking down at you right now, proud of your accomplishments."

Danny smiled, "Still hoping."

Colonel Jackson chuckled lightly. He switched topics, intent on delivering information, "Danny, concerning your battle with Godzilla."

"I apologize for my actions, Colonel, I won't disgrace you again."

"No," Colonel Jackson revealed, "we were impressed. In fact, the military is currently funding the construction of an entire army of Super-Xs. We could use a Captain to lead them, should Godzilla or another monstrosity rear its head to the world."

Danny ignored Colonel Jackson and briefly concentrated on the gravestone. He recalled his relationship, the soothing atmosphere Katie managed to conjure whenever she was around. Danny knew he'd never find love again, but it didn't matter. After feeling its warm embrace, Danny felt he never would have to find love. It would always be with him, now and forever. The nightmares of his past were gone. Danny faced his fears and repented his sins, on behalf of Katie's beloved memory. He truly did feel her presence transcend the heavens and rekindle his soul, instilling courage. Danny shed one last final tear, promising he'd see Katie again, someday. Colonel Jackson started walking away, but Danny stood up.

"You need a Captain, sir?" Danny asked. The Colonel stopped and faced Danny, free of sorrow. "Well, I'm your guy," Danny passionately declared and brought a smile to Colonel Jackson's face.

Epilogue

_Oshima Island…_

Mt. Mihara was silent.

Sunlight drenched the island, bathing it with its hypnotic beauty. Trees used photosynthesis to absorb the illuminating filters. Waves crashed over the bedrock, saturating the ancient granite. Charred soil encased Mt. Mihara. The lava had recently dried up, no longer possessing its molten splendor. A low percentage of smoke evaporated out of the volcano's apex. From the heart of Mt. Mihara, a quiet growl stirred. It did not belong to the volcano. No, it belonged to something more, something beyond the scope of mortals. From the mouth of the volcano, a dark entity emerged. It had escaped the fiery belly of Mt. Mihara, revitalized of the injuries Man had dealt it. Light gleamed from its bony spines, symbolizing its eternal refuge from time and its insatiable thirst for life.

Heaven itself trembled before Godzilla's defining roar.

The King of the Monsters was free once more.


End file.
